


A Man Who Suits a Bouquet of Flowers

by MandMandM



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandMandM/pseuds/MandMandM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florist Marco just wants to forget and to focus on his job. He succeeds but it comes with a price? Who is this teenager who keeps coming back for his bouquets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Who Suits a Bouquet of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For MarcoAce Week 2 (on Tumblr): Day 3 (Flowers)  
> Heavily inspired by an Snk doujin I read. The title and some lines are borrowed from it. They’re too cute to resist.  
> Hope you like it!

“Marco!” Izo wailed. “Please, stop scaring the customers!”

“What did I do?” Marco snipped the flower with more force than necessary that the stem flew off. It hit Izo in the nose, making him yelp. Izo pointed at him angrily while clutching his nose.

“That!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Izo. I wasn’t cutting when the customers were around.”

Izo growled. “I meant your over-the-top negative attitude! It’s not bringing good vibes into the shop.”

“But customers still come in, right?”

“Ugh! I hate you!” Izo yelled. “Just because you broke up with your boyfriend—ow! Stop breaking my nose!”

Marco had picked up the stem and had thrown it back to Izo. “Then shut your trap.”

Izo huffed. “You’re so silly—a heartbroken old man getting his frustration out in a flower shop.”

He held up the stem in warning and Izo immediately became silent, walking away to the back room. Probably to sulk.

The door of the shop opened, and Marco looked up, mood worsening. It was a teenager. A _male_ teenager. And what was more irritating to him was the fact he was at the counter. The teenager walked up with a bright smile.

“Welcome,” Marco said, expressionless. The teenager froze and suddenly looked kind of scared. “What?” he snapped against his better judgment. “What do you want? Spit it out.”

“Uh, um, I want flowers for my mom’s birthday, but I don’t know if I should get it here? My friend says this is the best—”

“Okay. Wait here.” He bent down to get the wrapper, not waiting a reply.

“Um, okay.”

Hearing his shop get compliments was enough to brighten Marco’s day. But that didn’t mean he would treat this teenager nicely. He went to the side, so he didn’t have to face the teen while doing his work. In ten minutes, he was done.

“Here.” Marco placed the bouquet on the counter. The teen didn’t say anything, so Marco looked up to find him staring wide-eyed at the bouquet. “Something wrong?”

“N-nothing. How much is it?” he asked, getting out his wallet. But Marco caught him looking back at the bouquet. He wondered what that was all about. Was it his first time to see a bouquet? Marco almost scoffed. A kid with this face not buying a bouquet before seemed impossible.

Once the payment was made, Marco forced out the usual words he would say to a customer. “Thank you very much.”

The teen smiled. “Thank you for the flowers. They’re really beautiful.” Then he turned around and left the shop, leaving Marco torn between irritation and elation. He didn’t forget the encounter with the teen, and it might have shown in his actions for the rest of the day because Izo complimented his “somehow pleasant” mood.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Marco thought that was the last time he would see the teen. He was wrong, though. It was a week later when he realized it. He was working silently in the shop with a chattering Izo. Apparently, Izo had deemed it safe to irritate him with inane chatter now that Marco had “recovered from the heartbreak.” He wanted to hit Izo with the stem again after that. In fact, he was looking for stems when the door opened, and the least customer he expected turned up. He tried to ignore him, though.

Izo greeted cheerily, looking the teen up and down. He always did that to guys he found good-looking. “What can I do for you?” Izo asked happily.

“Hi, I’d like a bouquet for my friend’s birthday. And, um, I want him to make it.”

Seeing as only he and Izo worked on the shop, there couldn’t be any other “him.” Marco joined Izo on the counter. “What do you want again, brat?”

“Oh, I’m Ace.” He held out his hand with a smile similar to what he had given Marco last week. Marco merely looked at the hand.

Izo took the handshake that Marco obviously wouldn’t. “I’m Izo, and this is Marco.” Marco wanted to hit Izo for sharing his name just like that. “Why do you want Marco to make your order, Ace?”

The irritating kid was still smiling. “I bought a bouquet here last week, and he made it. It was the most beautiful arrangement I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh, of course! Marco is the most talented florist in the country, though he doesn’t look like it, huh.” Izo laughed. Marco rolled his eyes. He’d heard that one too many times to care.

“I know!” Ace grinned. On second thought, maybe Marco should care. He glared.

“So a birthday again?” he asked nonchalantly.

Ace nodded, and Marco turned away to do his work. While he was busy, Izo chatted with Ace. Why did he have to befriend the kid?! It was a shame they didn’t have other customers as an excuse for him to reprimand Izo.

“Here.” Marco placed his work on the counter and turned away to water the flowers.

“Wow, this is amazing! Thank you, Marco!” Ace said loudly.

“Don’t yell in my shop.” And he went back to ignoring Ace again, even when he was gone.

“So…” Izo started, but Marco knew where this was going.

“I don’t like him.”

Izo giggled. “Oh, Marco, I was only about to ask how you two met last week, but really? So you don’t like him?”

“Your questions will lead to that answer anyway. Stop playing dumb.”

“Okay, that might be true. But, c’mon, Marco, why don’t you like Ace? He’s nice, very handsome, has manners—he’s a pretty great guy!”

“What are you talking about? You just met him today.”

“I have great instincts in stuff like this. Trust me.”

“Right. That’s what you said two failed relationships ago.”

Izo sighed. “There’s nothing bad in trying again. C’mon, just give it a try.”

“No, thanks. I only want to focus on my job right now, Izo. Please respect that,” he mumbled.

Izo sighed again. “Fine.” They were silent for a few minutes before he added, “But I think Ace has a crush on you—ow! Stop it with the stems!”

Luckily, a customer arrived and saved Izo’s life.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The week after that, Ace returned again to buy another bouquet. Of course, Marco had no choice but to do his job. Ace’s praises were met with the same reaction. It wasn’t that the compliments weren’t appreciated. Marco simply wanted to keep being mad around the kid. He knew his anger was meaningless, though. At the beginning, he might have been bitter because Ace reminded him of the last guy in his life. Now, he couldn’t think of a reason why he acted the way he did around Ace.

Two months after Ace first stepped foot in Marco’s shop, Marco found himself in an all-too familiar situation. He placed the roses in brown wrapping and applied the finishing touches. Then he walked to the counter and offered the bouquet to an excited-looking Ace.

“There you go, Ace.”

“It’s perfect! Thank you, Mar—eh?” He stared at Marco with wide eyes.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

It took him a few seconds to answer. “Y-you called me by my name.”

Marco raised an eyebrow. “Of course. Shouldn’t I?”

He shook his head. “I mean, it’s the first time you said my name.”

“Oh.” Did he really? Marco never noticed.

Ace grinned. “Oh, well. Thank you, Marco! See you!”

“Yeah, yeah.” The door closed behind Ace.

Wait, see you? That was the first time Ace said that. It was a little obvious he would be back to buy flowers, but it was the first time he gave an advanced warning.

During the following days, Marco never realized it himself, but he was expecting Ace to come barging through the door. Izo noticed and teased him numerous times. What was more unusual, he didn’t glare or snap at Izo. He just ignored him, and Izo made it his agenda to pester him about it.

“Marco, admit it. You’re waiting for Ace, aren’t you?” Izo grinned mischievously.

“No,” he said defensively. Just then, the door opened and Marco turned, expectant, only to know he was wrong, and his shoulders sagged. “What?” he snapped, once he’d seen the knowing look in Izo’s eyes.

“Nothing.”

Marco was working silently on the side when he heard the door open. Since Izo was at the counter, he didn’t bother looking up. That is, until he heard a shout.

“Hey, Izo! Where’s Marco?” Ace sounded excited.

“Hi, Ace! He’s over there.” Izo pointed to him slouched over on the corner, and Marco sighed.

“What do you want?” he asked once he was facing Ace.

“I brought you this.”

Ace handed him a book. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the cover. After looking closely, it was a book about flowers. It looked like a great book, but he didn’t want to accept anything from the brat. “I already have this book,” he lied.

Ace looked slightly crestfallen. “Really? Then.” He hugged the book to his chest. “Who wrote this?”

“Like I’d remember the author’s name!”

“Then the publishing date?”

“What do you think?”

He pouted like a boy who discovered Santa didn’t exist.

“Don’t worry about him, Ace,” Izo cut in. “Marco has every book on flowers at his home, but lemme see that. Hmm.” He inspected the book. “Marco, I don’t think you have this edition yet. You should borrow it!”

“No, it’s fi—”

Ace sighed in relief. “Really? That’s great! It was a really hard book to find.”

“Wait, you bought this?”

“Yup. Figured I’d give something to my favorite florist!” He grinned.

Izo’s knowing stare was boring holes at the side of Marco’s head, which he chose to ignore. “I can’t accept this, Ace.”

“Yes, you can. There.” He put the book from Izo’s to Marco’s grasp. “Sorry for bothering you. See you!”

“Hey, wait!” But Ace had already run out the door.

Izo started laughing. “You’re being doted on, Marco,” he teased.

“Shut up.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two weeks later, Ace was back, looking decent in a button-down shirt. Marco had to admit. It was a nice change from his usual shirt and jeans. Not that there was anything wrong with the brat’s former style. In fact, Marco wouldn’t admit it out loud but he found the fitting shirt appealing, especially when it highlighted Ace’s muscles. The brat had a slightly muscular built. So what?

“What now?” he asked with a sigh.

“Um—” Um? “I want you to make the best bouquet, Marco. I’m confessing to the one I love.”

So Izo was wrong. Ace had someone he liked. “Okay, I’ll do my best and make sure your confession is a success.”

Marco pulled out every flower he thought was appropriate—the most colorful, scented, and meaningful. He pulled out the best wrapper they had and made Ace’s bouquet with it. All the while, he had a realization that maybe Ace kept coming back to give flowers to the girl he liked. That must be it.

_If his confession becomes a success, Ace will stop coming_ , Marco thought. His hand slowed down, and his grip on the wrapper tightened. He caught himself on time before he made a crease.

The bouquet was done in what seemed like no time at all. Marco walked to the counter and held out the bouquet to Ace.

“Here you go, Ace.” _My last bouquet for you._

Ace was all smiles while staring at the flowers. He took them. “Again, it’s perfect.” Then he sighed before bowing and holding them out to Marco.

“Ace? What are you doing?” Marco asked, befuddled. Ace didn’t answer. “Are you not happy with the arrangeme—?”

“That’s not it.” Ace stared at him, eyes determined. “I like you, Marco. Please go out with me.”

Marco stared back, his expression unchanging. However, deep down, there was an unsettling feeling coiling in his stomach. “I don’t want to date brats like you,” he found himself saying.

“That’s rude. I’m already twenty-two!”

Still so young. “And I’m in my thirties. Give it up, brat.”

“No!” Ace said firmly. “Age has nothing to do with this. I like the Marco who calls me brat and loves flowers, and that’s it. Please give me your answer.” His eyes burned, and the longer Marco stared, the harder he found it to look away.

A minute passed before he sighed. “I don’t really want to go out with you. But,” he started, leaning forward a little and lowering his voice, “if you become more like a man that suits a bouquet of flowers, I’ll think about it.”

Ace’s face lighted up, the faintest shade of pink coloring his cheeks. Marco looked away. “Thank you! I’ll do my best!”

“Shut up. Just leave my shop if you’re done with your business here.”

Ace laughed. “See you!”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“And that’s what happened.” Marco sighed.

Izo’s eyes were shining with his hands clasped in front of him. “Oh, I wish I was here yesterday! That was so cute! I knew it. I freaking knew it! Ace does like you, and, oh my God, he even asked you out! Did that happen to you before?”

Marco didn’t have to think hard because he’d thought of the same thing last night. “No.”

“Ace sure has guts. And even though you’re really mean to him all the time, he still likes you. That deserves a Nobel Prize, you know.”

He thought about what Izo had said. “You’re right.”

“That Ace deserves a Nobel Prize? How do we do that?”

“No! I mean, how can he like me when I’ve been nothing but horrible to him? What does that mean?”

“Hmm,” Izo hummed while thinking and doing his work. “Maybe he doesn’t see you that way every time? Maybe there were times you were nice to him.”

“He did sound happy when I first called him by his name.”

Izo slammed a hand down the table and grinned. “Yes! That’s probably it. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re not as mean to him as you were a few months ago.” He put on that knowing look again. “Is it because he grew on you?”

Marco looked down at the flowers he was working on. “I don’t know. But I know my anger towards him is wrong. I don’t even know why I keep getting angry around him.”

“Marco, you’re always angry after your last breakup.”

“Really?”

Izo looked at him with wide eyes. “Really. Were you possessed or something?” Marco rolled his eyes. “Seriously. You were always moody when we were together, but thankfully, you got better when you met Ace. That kid is a miracle.”

It took a while before Marco spoke. “I don’t know what to think anymore.”

“Or maybe you do, but you’re just afraid.” Izo placed a hand on his shoulder. “Marco, you’ve been through a lot of bad things, and maybe they made you weak. But I’m pretty sure they also made you strong. If Ace happens to be the one you’re looking for, you should definitely give him a chance.”

He sighed deeply. “I’m just … so tired of everything, Izo.”

“Aw. Lemme give you a hug.”

“No, thank you.”

“Oh, come on!”

“We’ve got bridal orders to finish, Izo.”

“Fine.” Izo went back to his work. “Promise me you’ll think about it, Marco.”

“I already am.”

To make things more interesting, the door opened and the subject of their conversation walked in.

“Hey, guys!” Ace greeted cheerfully. “Marco, I need a bouquet please.”

“The fuck,” Marco mumbled.

“Wha—” Ace stopped and looked terrified at Marco.

“Oh, don’t mind him, Ace,” Izo said, waving a hand. “He’s just in a bad mood. We have a wedding event tomorrow, so things are pretty hectic.”

“Ace,” Marco started.

“Yeah?”

“Have time to spare? Can you lend us a hand? Here.” He offered the extra apron hanging on the wall. Why he suddenly invited Ace to help, Marco wasn’t sure. He felt that he needed Ace close to him, and wanted to see Ace do the same work he did every day. It sounded like a perverted fantasy, but Marco couldn’t take back the offer now. Not when Ace had donned the apron and was listening intently to Izo’s instructions.

Because of Ace’s help, their work became easier and quicker. They were done in two hours, so Marco left to make Ace’s bouquet. He made effort to care and paid extra attention to details. He was probably feeling guilty for making Ace work. After Ace oohed and ahhed, he noticed the time and cursed, saying he was late. He dashed out of the shop, making Marco feel uneasy for not hearing Ace’s “see you!”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The bridal event was very fancy and tiring. Marco and Izo ran around, fixing and moving things. Marco had enough of the scene by the time the event ended, but Izo, being a wedding enthusiast, hadn’t. He went off to party some more, while Marco went back to the shop.

When he arrived, he found Ace standing in front of their closed shop. He was holding something.

“Ace?” Ace turned around and froze. “What are you doing here?”

Ace’s gaze went from top to bottom, and Marco realized this was the first time Ace had seen him in an outfit besides his work clothes. He suddenly felt self-conscious.

“Um, I came to return the apron.” Ace held up the plastic that apparently contained their apron. “I was in a hurry yesterday; I didn’t notice I was still wearing it.”

“Thanks.” Marco took the plastic. “Well, you want to come in?”

“Sure.”

He unlocked the doors and got the shop open after a while. Since he invited Ace, maybe he should treat him like a guest.

He went out of the back room. “You want something to drink?”

Marco stopped when he saw Ace leaning over one section of chrysanthemums, the flowers of truth. Seeing Ace admiring them, with that serene look on his face, sparked something in him.

He realized Izo was right again. Ace did start to grow on him. And his act around Ace was a defense he built to hide himself so he wouldn’t get hurt again. But all that hiding already hurt him in more ways than one. He was attracted to Ace, and all he’d been doing was denying that fact. Denying himself of love, of happiness, was just silly.

Now, he could say without a doubt that he had fallen for Ace.

The paper bag from the event caught his attention, and he saw a rose he didn’t get to use. He picked it up, moving across the room, unaware of anything else but the man admiring his chrysanthemums and the loud beating of his heart.

“Huh, did you say something—Marco?” Ace furrowed his eyebrows when he found Marco suddenly by his side. Then he stilled and watched Marco place the rose by his left ear. “What are you doing?”

“The rose is beautiful and compliments you so well. You just look so beautiful.” Marco smiled, relieved to have those true words out of his chest.

Ace was staring at him with wide eyes, unmoving, so Marco decided to take the initiative. He wrapped his arms around Ace and smiled wider when Ace soon hugged him back tightly.

“Marco, I’m not sure if I’m a man who suits a bouquet of flowers yet.”

He chuckled. “Doesn’t matter. I’m sure you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes or weird phrasing. I don’t have a beta for this week’s event, and I think I got rusty.


End file.
